


Water Park Troubles

by Ot3srock



Series: Baby Paladins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Family, Family Trip, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk helps the snack shack, Keith can't swim, Korean Keith (Voltron), NB Pidge, Pidge wants to go down the slide, Protective Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Team as Family, Water Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot3srock/pseuds/Ot3srock
Summary: One where the family goes to the water park, Keith-10 finds an new "friend". Hunk-10 makes and sells homemade popsicles, Pidge-7 gets bullied, and Lance-9 and Keith come to their rescue





	Water Park Troubles

"Alright, try not to cause trouble. Lance! No running! And be careful!" Shiro called after his three rambunctious kids.

"Are you sure you don't want to swim?" Allura asked their oldest as he climbed out of the car.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, Mom. I'll just stay by the edge," Keith assured her; taking his fidget cube with him to the edge of the shallow end.

"Should we have not come here?" Allura asked her husband. "Keith doesn't seem to be enjoying our trips here."

"He's fine. I know the vote wasn't unanimous, but he said he was fine with going," Shiro told her.

"I'm just worried. What if he falls in? Last time we got banned from the park because Lance shoved someone in the pool."

"Hey, it's alright. I can't promise that that won't happen again, but at least Lance was protecting Keith. It'll be okay," Shiro said; wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder.

***

"Hello," Hunk greeted. "One popsicle, please."

"Sorry, kid. We don't sell popsicles here," the man answered. Hunk gasped.

"No popsicles? That's terrible for business," he said.

"I know. Everyone wants a popsicle. All we sell are hotdogs, burgers, and chips."

"Well, luckily for you, I have everything you need." Hunk went around to the back and entered the hut.

"What are you doing, kid?" the man asked. "You can't be back here!"

"The name's Hunk. I'm gonna help you get more customers," Hunk answered; sticking out a hand.

"Zack. But my friends call me Zarkon," the man said; shaking Hunk's hand. "Now, how are you gonna help? By being cute?"

"No. I'm gonna make popsicles." Hunk pulled over a stool and stood at one of the counters; pulling some things out of his bag and placing them on the surface.

"How?"

"Simple. You put the sticks into the mold and then pour the juice on top." Hunk demonstrated everything he said. "And freeze." Zack put the tray into the freezer while Hunk made another batch. Once they were done, Hunk laid them on a plate in the freezer.

"Now what?" Zack asked.

"Popsicles!" Hunk called. "Popsicles here! Nothing tastes better on a warm day than sweet, ice cold popsicles!" People came rushing to get some.

Meanwhile, Keith, who had dipped his feet in the water, was playing with his fidget cube when someone appeared from the water.

"Greetings, Earthling! I am Rolo! Of the depths of this pool! Ridden with chlorine and kid piss!" he announced.

"Who are you?" Keith asked.

"I just told you. I'm Rolo."

"Rolo?"

"It's a self-given name," Rolo explained.

"Really? What's your real name?" Keith asked, quirking an eyebrow in a testing way.

"Not telling," Rolo said; swimming up to the edge and resting crossed arms on Keith's legs. "Unless you tell me your name." Keith, blushing at the contact, stuttered.

"I-I. Um. M-my name?" he asked.

"Yes, your name."

"Why?"

"Why not? You're cute and it's nice to know people's names," Rolo explained. The compliment only made Keith blush more.

"I guess," he admitted.

"So, you got a name or what?" Rolo asked.

"Keith. My name's Keith," he told Rolo.

"Nice name." Rolo slid over and hoisted himself out of the pool to sit by Keith's side. "So, why aren't you in the pool? Afraid of the water?"

"No."

"Hey, it's alright. I have a cousin who's hydrophobic. Of course, he's mostly metal, but..."

"I'm not scared of water. I can't swim," Keith said. Rolo jumped back into the water.

"Come on." Rolo grabbed Keith's hands and pulled him into the water.

"Rolo! Stop!" Allura and Shiro ran over, but stopped as they noticed something.

"He's laughing," Allura said; watching as Keith splashed a boy in front of him.

"Keith, are you alright?" Shiro asked. Keith paused.

"Oh, yeah. I'm alright, Dad," the boy answered.

"Alright. Just let us know if you wanna go home," Allura said; squatting down and brushing the hair from his eyes before walking away.

"Ya know, you don't look like your parents," Rolo noticed.

"Yeah, I was adopted when I was six," Keith said in explanation.

"Cool." Rolo got out of the water and sat on the side; Keith following suit.

"Yeah." Keith heard something behind him. "Hey, want a popsicle?" he asked.

"What? I thought they didn't sell popsicles."

"Well, they usually don't. But look." Keith turned around and nudged Rolo to do so as well. "My brother is selling his homemade popsicles," he said.

"The one on the right is your brother?" Rolo asked.

"Yeah. The guy who looks nothing like me is my brother," Keith answered sarcastically.

"Who knows. You were adopted." Keith shoved the other boy.

"He's, like forty! The other one is my brother. The little one on the stool giving people popsicles," he pointed out.

"Got it. Do you get some kind of family discount?" Rolo inquired.

"No." Keith ran a hand through his wet hair. "I'll be right back. I have to get some money." He walked over to his parents and rummaged through his bag until he found wallet. Keith walked back over to Rolo and gave him a hand to help him stand up. They walked over to the snack shack.

"Hey, there, Keith," Hunk greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"Hunk, this is Rolo. Rolo, this is my brother, Hunk," Keith introduced.

"Cool. Would you guys like some popsicles?"

"Yeah. According to Keith, they're the best on the block," Rolo answered. Keith blushed.

"Well, here you go. Blueberry popsicles," Hunk declared; handing them the frozen treats. The pair walked back to the edge of the pool; licking their popsicles.

"Damn. These are good," Rolo marveled as the boys sat down.

"Told you so. Hunk's gonna be a chef once he's old enough," Keith commented.

"So, what's your family look like?" Rolo asked.

"Um, I've got my parents, Shiro and Allura. My brothers, Hunk and Lance, who are their blood children, me, and my...uh...sibling, Pidge," Keith told Rolo.

"Sibling?"

"Well, Pidge is non-binary. They don't follow any specific gender roles," Keith clarified.

"I'd love to meet them." Rolo smirked his signature smirk.

"How about you?" Keith asked. "Any family?"

"Well, my parents. Not important, really. No siblings, but my cousin Nyma is like my best friend," Rolo answered.

"Cool."

While they chatted, Pidge and Lance had gotten into a small incident across the pool.

"What do you mean, I can't go on the slide?" Pidge asked.

"No girls allowed!" the kid at the bottom of the steps to the slide barked. Pidge crossed their arms.

"I'm not a girl!" they protested.

"Well, then, what's with the girl's swimsuit?"

"Because I can," Pidge answered snappily.

"So you're a boy who likes girl's clothing?" the kid asked in a taunting way.

"No," Pidge spat testily.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm Pidge."

"Pardon?"

"I'm non-binary," Pidge clarified.

"So what? This is an all boys slide. No girls, or  _Pidge_ allowed," the boy snarled. Pidge fumed.

"That's not fair!" they exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. We were here first."

"Hey! What is going on here?" Lance asked; walking over.

"Aw, your little boyfriend came to rescue you?" the other boy taunted.

"I'm not Pidge's boyfriend! I'm their brother!" Lance protested.

"Alright, doting brother. Keep your _sister_ out of our way."

"Pidge is not my sister!" Lance protested once again. "They're my sibling!"

"Whatever," the kid spat. "Just keep  _it_  out of our way." He leaned forward and shoved Pidge; making them stumble and catching the attention of their other brother.

"Hey!" said brother called; running over and standing in front of Pidge. "Leave them alone."

"Aw. Another brother to protect you. And fail."

"What's your deal, anyway?" Keith asked; still blocking Pidge as Lance helped them up.

"This is an all boys slide. No girls allowed," the boy snapped.

"Pidge isn't a girl or a boy, stupid," Keith countered.

"Then, what is it?"

"Ever heard of non-binary?" Rolo asked; standing next to Keith. Keith looked at him.

"Rolo!" the boy on the slide stammered. "I didn't know you were associated with them!"

"Yeah, well, I am. These are my friends and as long as I say, you let them do whatever they want, got it?" Rolo instructed.

"O-okay," the kid stuttered; moving aside to allow Pidge access to the slide. Keith looked up at Rolo.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure. I basically run this place, so kids here know I mean business."

"Still, you didn't have to do that," Keith said as they walked back to the shallow end.

"Yes, I did. I can tell your family means a lot to you and you mean a lot to me," Rolo explained.

"Rolo, we just met," Keith reminded.

"I know. You still mean a lot to me."

"Oh."

***

As Allura and Shiro loaded their kids into the car, they gave each other a look. It was simple, really. They both knew that though the day hadn't gone as planned, it was still an okay day. Life with three boys and Pidge could be loud and rowdy, but it was usually one good day after another.


End file.
